Scars of the Past
by BigG1999
Summary: Callie and Arizona have just started sleeping together when Arizona notices them, Callie's scars. TRIGGER WARNING! SELF HARM! SCARS!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **_Trigger warning. If you can not deal with scars and self harm please do not read._

_Anyways, this is what I do at 3am when I want nothing more than to die. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Callie?" Arizona whispers to her lover.

"Arizona?" Callie whispers back teasingly.

Arizona bites her bottom lip, thinking about how she want to phrase this question.

"I've noticed, since we've been sleeping together, I've noticed something," Arizona hints, pulling Callie closer to her in bed. Callie's heart starts to race, they can both feel it.

"Arizona," Callie mumbles, pulling back.

"No, Callie we should talk," Arizona disagrees, keeping tight hold of Callie.

Callie closes her eyes and prays.

"Can you forget about them?" she pleads.

Arizona sighs and pulls back, allowing Callie to pull back a little bit.

Arizona then grabs one of Callie's arms, turning her palm upwards she looks her arm.

Callie feels tears forming in her eyes as she watches Arizona look at her scars. These scars have caused her so much pain, from inflicting them on her skin the first time to trying multiple time to stop to the judgments she got for having them to the fear of somebody nowadays noticing them and bring them up.

Blue eyes glace up and see pain in the depths of the brown.

"Calliope," she whispers, drawing the Latina back down to Earth.

"Arizona, please don't leave me," Callie whispers, a tear falling down her check.

Arizona doesn't respond, she simple leans down and presses a kiss to the scars. Brown eyes widen in surprise.

"Take off your clothes," Arizona mumbles.

Callie, completely confused, still does as she is told.

Blue eyes survey the caramel skin, noting each and every line of lighter complexion.

"Lay down," Arizona whispers.

When Callie lays down Arizona hovers over her, looking over her body.

Arizona leans down and places a light kiss to her lovers neck.

The simple gesture puts Callie's heart at rest, she knows Arizona isn't going to do something bad to her.

Arizona's next place to kiss is a small line right under Callie's boob, one that would be hidden if the Latina was standing. Next is one on her hip, perfectly hidden by a pair of panties. Then a few on her ankles, which would always be hidden by socks.

Arizona shys away from the ones on Callie's thigh for the moment, coming back up and kissing her on the lips.

"If those scars made you who you are today, that was me thanking them. If those scars cause you pain, that was be making them all better, and if those scars are just a part of the past, then they don't change a thing,"

Callie can't help the smile that forms on her lips. Arizona can accept the fact she has scars. Arizona still loves her, even with the scars.

"Thank you," Callie whispers.

Arizona responds with a kiss, letting the Latina know she is loved.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter, this is me gloating because I want to.

"You have serious issues, writing your own personal stuff like this up here telling us you cut. It's awful and I wish you didn't but you have problems. How would a 15 year old girl know about love and relationships. Why are you even watching Grey's and writing sex from it. That's wrong in itself you get horrible messages because you are not right in the head and you are a young girl writing about things you have no business writing. It's wrong and you need help. the reviews you put up on your profile that 'stand up for you' are from anon's and a few crazies that everyone talks about you have no serious fans or reviewers please go get help because I fear that you are sick and need help when you attempt to write about sex for adults when you are a child.  
Plus read your own work back to yourself and see if it makes sense it doesn't"

That was from a guest on 'Scars of the Past' on Dec 1, 2014.

I would just like to recognize how far I have come from then.

I am one of the favorite writers for almost 100 different accounts on here. I have over 100,000 views on just one of my stories. I have over 200 reviews on just one story. Total I have over 500,000 view on my stories. Over 600 favorites on my stories. Over 600 reviews.

Yes, I am person who only has crazies and anon's. But you know what? Those crazy people are serious. I mean, 100,000 is a big number.

I am sick, it's called depression. Yes, I wrote about cutting. It's something that can happen when you have depression. Good job dude! I only had that posted on my profile.

I may get a lot of hate for posting a chapter of just me gloating about my numbers, but I fucking deserve it after some of the shit people have told me.

"Hope u cut deep enough to kill urself and save us all from your shitty writing" is one I will never forget. I even remember how messed up that persons grammar was.

Sorry guys, I just really needed to do that.


End file.
